


Be my Gràdh Cridhe

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fairy AU, Soulmate AU, side-pairing Steve / Sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You are the newest member of the Avengers. As a fairy, you are able to wield magic. When James Buchanan Barnes decides to join the team, your whole world is turned upside down.





	Be my Gràdh Cridhe

**A/N:**  The term ‘ **Gràdh Cridhe** ’ was invented by me. I used a web translator to translate to Celtic so sorry if somebody speaks this language and it’s crap.

* * *

You were a part of the Avengers for a few months now. Well, actually rather a recruit than a full-fledged part of the team. Despite the 450 years you had lived already. But being a recruit or student first was the course of events so it made no sense to argue about it. Especially since you knew that with your abilities you wouldn’t stay a recruit for a long time.

As a fairy, you were able to wield magic. Thanks to extensive studies and practicing you had mastered a wide range of it. On top of that, you were a skilled swordfighter and archer. These skills were slighted as antiquated by most people nowadays and you often earned disparagingly looks for this. But with the Avengers, it was completely different. They respected and even admired your skills.

Clint loved to talk about archery with you and to practice this skill with you.

Wanda often asked you for advice to master and improve her own powers.

Steve liked to talk about bygone times with you, especially the 30s and 40s.

Thor loved to hear the tales of your people and shared those of his with you.

Bruce and Tony appreciated your opinion about their projects that was different from those of normal humans. Especially that you always wanted to make sure not to harm the nature and its denizen.

Natasha admired that you could sneak up even on her. And that you had won the first sparring between the two of you.

* * *

You had been flying around when Steve called you to return to the tower. They had a new member he wanted to introduce to the whole team. You entered the building through one of the windows. Tony had been so thoughtful to make the windows able to be opened and connected the control over it with F.R.I.D.A.Y. so you could enter the building on every floor.

You really appreciated it because always using the doors at the roof and the ground floor took lots of time if you wanted to go to one of the other floors. As soon as you were on firm ground, your F/C wings became invisible. At least for normal humans. Enhanced people like Steve, Wanda, Thor and even Bruce were still able to see them.

“I thought I’ve seen everything but I never met a person with butterfly wings.”, said a deep, unfamiliar voice. You didn’t move. It took you a moment until you noticed the stranger among the Avengers. He was large and bulky, had chin-long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Eyes that were staring at your wings. He had to be enhanced as well.

“Y/N, this is Bucky. Bucky, meet Y/N Y/L/N. She’s a fairy.”, Steve introduced the two of you. The captain had often talked about his best friend so you knew everything important about him. Except for his incredible handsome looks. “Nice to meet you. Steve told me a lot of stories of your past.”, you said with a smile. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure he left out all the fights he got himself into. And how he needed to be rescued.”, he said with a smirk. You couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Steve blushing. “I would love to hear those stories.”, you answered, smirking as well. “As long as I get to know you better I’m fine with that, doll.” He was absolutely flirting with you.

* * *

 When you approached the group, your whole body started to tingle. It was strange, you had never felt anything similar. Some part of your brain told you that it had to be Barnes. You had been close to everyone else in the room. “Are you all right, Y/N?”, Steve asked, a hint of worry in his voice. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Your voice was slightly higher than usually. “Your wings.”, Wanda answered.

Until this moment you hadn’t noticed how fast they were flapping. This only happened when you were very excited. Like, really very excited. And in contrast to the other occasions, you were unable to stop your wings from moving at their own accord. It was anything but normal. But you didn’t know exactly what it was yet.

“That doesn’t look like everything is fine, doll.”, Bucky interposed dryly. At the moment you looked him dead in the eyes and opened your mouth to answer him, it hit you like a battering ram. A distant part of your mind noticed that every movement of your body had frozen and you were gaping at him. Everything just stopped. Only the man in front of you mattered.

* * *

 A hand on your shoulder jolted you out of your daydream. Suddenly, you knew very well what was happening. You had dreaded it. And you had hoped never to find yourself in this situation. Only seconds later, you turned on your heels and hurried left the tower through the very same window you had entered it. Leaving the Avengers pretty dumbfounded behind.

You hid on the roof of the tower. Images flashed through your head. Images that made your stomach twist and turn uncomfortable. “What’s wrong, doll?” This time, it was Bucky who snapped you out of your thoughts. You were about to flee again, but a metal hand gently caught your wrist. Even this simple touch sent warmth through your whole body.

“Is it because I’m the Winter Soldier? Are you afraid of me?”, the brunette asked gently, but you heard the sad undertone in his voice. You didn’t venture to look into his eyes. “No, not at all. It’s…something personal. You are…involved in it, but not the reason. I just…I better stop talking.”, you sighed, deeply embarrassed. It was difficult to keep yourself from telling him everything that was going around in your head.

From the corner of your eyes, you could see Bucky scratch his back, right between his shoulder blades until the middle of his back. He had done it several times already after joining you on the roof. You bit down on your lower lip to keep yourself from spilling all the secrets that dealt with Gràdh Cridhe. Your mind screamed at you that he deserved to know.

“Damn, why is my back itching like mad?”, Bucky groaned irritated. “I’m sorry.”, you mumbled. The soldier looked into your direction, now completely confused. “What?”, he asked dumbfounded. “Your itching back. Blame it on me.”, you answered without looking at him.

“I still don’t understand.”, Bucky admitted, still obviously confused. “That itching is caused by your fae wings. Manadh…”, you started talking rapidly. “Wait wait wait. Slow down a bit, please. I don’t know what you try to say. What is a fae? Why should I have wings? What is Man…I even can’t pronounce it.”, the brunette interrupted you.

You took a deep breath. To calm yourself down. To remind yourself that James Bares knew nothing about the world of fairies. “Fae is the expression for male fairies. You are the Gràdh Cridhe of a fairy so your wings are there, but they’re hidden until you meet her. Manadh – or fate as you would call her – knows such things so she gives human Gràdh Cridhe hidden wings. And obviously makes sure they meet each other.”, you explained.

A sad sigh escaped you. Manadh was cruel to you. A warm, gentle hand that grasped your hand pulled you out of your thoughts. Your heart skipped a beat. When you raised your head, you met Bucky’s soft blue eyes. The affection was clearly visible in them. “What is a Gràdh Cridhe?”, he asked softly.

You lowered your glance. Telling Bucky the truth might make him feel that he had no other option but being in a relationship with you. Steve had told you what HYDRA had forced him to do. You didn’t want to put him into a situation where he felt like not having a choice. Never ever. And even more you didn’t want to become vulnerable because of your Gràdh Cridhe.

“You would call it Soulmate. Even though it doesn’t exactly mean Soulmate.”, you sighed finally. “And what  _does_  it mean?”, Bucky asked gently. “Beloved of the heart.”, you admitted, a blush claiming your cheeks. It felt like you were a teenager and had just admitted your feelings to your crush. You were 450 years old, for heaven’s sake! At your age this shouldn’t affect you so much.

“So we are Soulmates.”, Bucky assessed. It wasn’t a question. And he was completely calm – even relaxed. You just nodded, unable to use your voice. “But you aren’t happy with it. Because of the Winter Soldier?”, the super-soldier added. Once again you nodded, only to shake your head a moment later.

“I…I’m afraid. I’ve seen my siblings fall in love with their Gràdh Cridhe. Every damn time it was just…perfect. And…I never felt as if I was a part of that. There was always this fear not to be good enough. To be rejected by him. So I tried to enjoy my life as long as it lasts and not expect to meet my Gràdh Cridhe.”, you confessed.

Bucky gently raised your head so you had to look into his eyes. They held nothing but honest admiration and affection. “I could never reject you, Y/N. You are beautiful, you have a great sense of humour and I know that you are pretty badass because you are an Avenger. We don’t have to fall head over heels for each other. We can take all the time we need. But I’m already now sure that I’d love to have you by my side for the rest of my life.”, he said gently.

For the first time after having run away from Bucky, you smiled. A whole new kind of warmth bloomed in your body. You snuggled into the soldier who held you close. “Are you still afraid, doll?”, he asked after several minutes of peaceful silence. You raised your head. The smile hadn’t left your lips. “No. I’m happy, Buck.”, you answered gently.

He slowly dipped his head, giving you enough time to avoid his kiss. But you didn’t want to avoid it but rather the opposite. The kiss was sweet and tender. Filled with affection. When you finally broke it for air, you rested your forehead against his. You didn’t want more distance than necessary between the two of you.

“The itching is gone.”, Bucky whispered after a few moments. Your eyes widened startled. It had slipped your mind that this would happen. “The first kiss lures out the wings of the human Gràdh Cridhe.”, you explained while a deep blush claimed your cheeks. You had always wanted to tell your Gràdh Cridhe this and ask him if he was okay with it.

The soldier turned his head in the hope that he would see his wings, but it didn’t work like anticipated. Instead, he pinwheeled like a dog that tried to catch its own tail. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute sight. “Wait a moment I help you.”, you offered, still smiling.

With a flick of your fingers, a mirror appeared in front of Bucky that was able to reflect his wings. In usual mirrors and on photos fairy wings were invisible. Your Gràdh Cridhe looked at himself with a disbelieving expression. His wings were silver and red, more translucent than your wings and shaped as if they had been made from bits of broken glass or crystals.

“I can cast a spell that hides them from everyone except us if you feel uncomfortable. They will only be there while I’m close – at least now.” Your voice was quiet while you spoke. Many human men felt uncomfortable with their new wings at the beginning. “No, please don’t hide them. They…they are one of the very few parts HYDRA was never able to corrupt or mess up. I want them as a reminder that I’m neither the Winter Soldier nor a slave of HYDRA anymore…that  _I’m_   _more_.”, he answered almost devout.

* * *

 The moment was interrupted when the door behind the two of you opened. To your surprise, you saw an equally surprised Steve standing in front of you. “What are you doing here?”, Bucky asked bluntly. “Since when have you wings?”, Steve asked at the very some moment. He seemed nervous and antsy.

Before one of you could say another word, you heard the silent flapping of fairy wings. On cue, a young woman landed next to the blonde super soldier. Your girl cousin Sharon. Meanwhile, there were wings growing from Steve’s back – in white, red and blue. You were unable to stop the laugher that bubbled up in your chest. This whole situation was so odd.

“You never told me that you found your Gràdh Cridhe.”, Sharon said with a wide smile on her face. “I found him about an hour ago. And you haven’t told me as well.”, you answered and leaned against Bucky. His arm went at once around your waist. “I asked her not to.”, Steve added to the discussion. His bright red face told you everything you needed to know.

“I never thought you’d be this kind of guy.”, Bucky teased his best friend. The blonde just laughed. “Apparently you are the same kind of guy, Buck.”, he answered. “How about we team up and teach them together?”, Sharon suggested. “Sounds great.”, you answered smiling. “Teach us what?”, Bucky asked. “For example that your wings are more than ornament.”, you answered joyful.

A surprised laugh escaped Bucky. “It’s difficult, but the view is amazing.”, Steve said. “A lot of it is based on your body’s instinct. Human Gràdh Cridhe often have the problem that their brain tells them it’s not possible to fly and then it gets…difficult in best case.”, you explained. In the worst case, they could fall and crash. You saw the excited sparkle in the eyes of your soldier.

Without a word, you reached out your hand. Excitement let your wings start flapping. Bucky took your hand, his wings flapping as well. “Whatever your mind tries to tell you – you won’t slump. It’s very likely that your wings just stop working at some point. I’m strong enough to carry you. If you get scared tell me and I’ll make sure you return safely.”, you gently told him. The brunette smiled gently. “I trust you, Y/N.”

You slowly took off so Bucky wouldn’t be overwhelmed by it. But there was only this goofy smile that made your heart flutter. And suddenly, you knew that everything would be just fine.


End file.
